


Come Back When You Can

by fivesecondsofmae



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Lashton - Freeform, Lashton are shadowhunters who have left the world, Lashton have a daughter and they want her to be safe, M/M, Mortal instruments - Freeform, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural Elements, possible mashton, they wanted normal lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofmae/pseuds/fivesecondsofmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Ashton left the Shadowhunter world as soon as they could so they could get married and start a family and have a normal family life, but when Luke gets a call from the Sydney Institute, announcing they have information about his deceased parents, he decides to go and found out what he can about his history, leaving behind his husband and their daughter. What will happen when Luke is reunited with his parabatai and Ashton is left with his, to care for their child? Can their relationship survive even when the Shadowhunter world collapses in on them once again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back When You Can

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the titular track by Barcelona. 
> 
> Enjoy! Please let me know what you think! :)

“I have to go to back to the Institute.” Luke didn’t know where to look when he said this to Ashton, his husband. They had left the Shadowhunter world a long time ago, when they were teenagers but that didn’t mean they didn’t know everything about the battle with Valentine. Thankfully, that had happened two years ago now, and the Shadowhunter world was back to the amount of normality one would expect for demon killers.  

 

Ashton felt furious as he looked over his beloved, whilst holding their two year old daughter Jemima in his arms, her blonde curly hair growing fast. They had made the choice to leave that world. Here in London, their love was legal, was celebrated even but had they have still been Shadowhunters with all the runes on their skin, or even in Australia at all, they would have been banished for it. Ashton could feel tears prick in his eyes – they had given up so much when they left and they had built such a beautiful normal life together. How could Luke want to go back there?

 

“You know that we’re not _welcome_ there.” He spoke strongly as he looked into Luke’s baby blue eyes. They had both grown up in the Sydney Institute, having been orphaned when they were young children and had found a home in each other.

 

“I got a call from Irena…She said she needs to talk to me urgently.” Luke stated. Ashton knew there was a niggling sense that Luke wanted to go back. He had been the best fighter of their generation in Sydney, as good as Jace Herondale or Alec Lightwood. His long stature helped him when he fought, and those long arms were skilled with a demon killing knife at the end of them. Irena had been the second in command at the Institute, the head of it being her husband Johnathon. It made sense that they would need Luke, but when they had left, they had supposedly given up all rights to that world.

 

Ashton would happily never go back. He was not best suited to that world, despite having the Shadowhunter blood in him, of course. Whilst Luke would go out fighting, Ashton would prefer to work in the Institute, reading and studying their history as well as the human history. They’d never gone to regular school; being taught only by Irena and Johnathon so that was the only way they had learnt anything ‘normal’. Ashton loved to learn. He would fight of course, when he had to, but he preferred not to. He didn’t love the life he had been born into but he loved the life he and Luke had made for themselves. He was 22 and Luke was 20 now, and they had used surrogacy to have their gorgeous little daughter.

 

“Luke…you can’t” Ashton murmured, holding Jemima closer to his chest. “She’s not allowed to contact us. That was part of the deal of us leaving. She’s not allowed to do that.”

 

“She told me it’s something to do with my parents…Ash, I have to go.” Ashton stared at Luke, seeing the younger man’s strained eyes. He had clearly been thinking this through a lot. They were standing in the kitchen now, after a long day at work for the pair of them.

 

“Your parents?”

 

“She won’t tell me exactly. But, I need to go, Ash. I promise I’ll only be a couple of days.” Luke pleaded with his husband. Ash couldn’t believe it – for the two years since they’d been gone, the only contact they’d had with the Shadowhunter world was their two best friends Calum who was still in Sydney, and Michael who was currently at the London Institute. Really, they should not have had any contact with either of them once they had left, but there was a bond between them that could never be broken, even if they left. Michael was Ashton’s parabatai and Calum’s was Luke’s. There was no getting out of this friendship, this brotherhood, and nothing the Institutes could say would stop them from keeping in touch. Though, Ash and Luke had been strict when they said to never tell Jemima a thing about that world.

 

“We need to ring Michael.” Ashton said simply as he took Jemima out of the room and into her own down the hallway. “There we are sweetheart, you stay here for a little while and play with Mr Rabbit, ok.” Ashton put on his best smile for his daughter as she nodded and giggled, sitting on the armchair with her toy. He would give his life for that child, and he would certainly protect her from his past at all costs.

 

When he walked back into the kitchen, Luke was already talking to Michael on the loudspeaker.

 

“Mike, do you know what this is all about?” Ashton asked, eyes fluttering to Luke’s.

 

“I’ve not heard a thing, I swear. I’m as surprised as you are.” His voice said. They spoke a little while longer before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone. The two stood silently for a minute, just looking at each other.

 

“Are you sure you want to go?” Ashton asked suddenly, breaking the quietness. He knew Luke wanted to know exactly what had happened to his parents. It had been a house fire apparently, killing his parents and two elder brothers. In the space of a few hours Luke had lost his entire family. He himself, just eight years old at the time, had been at soccer practice – one of the few mundane things his parents left him do as a child. His friend’s mother was bringing him home that day but when he arrived, there was nothing left. Irena and Johnathon had soon stepped in and had taken him in at the Institute. Ashton understood that Luke was curious.

 

“I do want to. I have to, Ash. But if you really don’t want me to…” Luke started.

 

“Just, come back when you can.” Ashton whispered. Luke pulled the smaller man in for a tight hug.

 

“I’m sorry I have to do this, to you and Jem, but I’ll be back really soon.” Luke told him, pulling back to look at Ashton’s now paling face. “I promise…I’ll go to the Institute tonight and use the portal.”

 

“No. Don’t use the portal. We’re human, Luke. We’re not Shadowhunters anymore, you must take a plane.” Ashton insisted.

 

“Ok, I’ll book a flight now and be home by the end of the week.” Luke said. Ashton wanted to believe him, but right now he just couldn’t. There was a lot at stake with Luke going back and Ashton was scared he might not return. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, with my whole heart.” Ashton spoke gently, sealing it with a kiss.

 

***

 

“Daddy will be home very soon.” Ashton tried to smile as he put Jemima to sleep after Luke had kissed her goodnight and goodbye for a little while. He tried to believe it himself.

“Love you!” Jemima grinned, putting one hand up to reach Ashton’s, her tiny little fingers grasping hold of his. He kissed her hand and then her cheek and forehead.

 

“I love you more, princess.” Ashton was scared – scared of what Luke would find, scared that he was going back to the past they had worked so hard to leave behind, and scared that Luke might not want to return. That night, once he had said goodbye to Luke with a kiss and a long embrace and the man had gotten into a taxi to the airport, able to catch the last flight, Ashton picked up the sleeping girl and laid her down in his embrace in his and Luke’s bed. He needed to keep her safe, safe from everything because even angels can be monsters sometimes.   


End file.
